


The Unexpected Party

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was glad to be invited over for dinner but she hadn’t counted on so many people; still, she’d make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Party

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like this idea of Mrs. Hudson having met the Fourth Doctor. Anyone want to write fic of it?

Amy got dressed with care for her visit. It wasn’t that she was trying to look pretty, but she wanted to look nice. She’d only said a few words to his friend John and nothing at all to the man’s fiancée, so she wanted to impress them. She had the distinct feeling she could wear a cloth sack and Sherlock wouldn’t mind one way or the other, but she didn’t know what his friends would think.

She had made the dessert from scratch using a recipe from Rory’s mother. Rory used to be the one who did the cooking, only because he was so much better at it. She could cook, but what she loved to do was bake, and his mother had been elated to find someone who actually wanted her recipes. She had made this one for Rory often because he loved raspberries. It was a way to connect to him, she had thought as she cooked.

When everything was ready she got in the car and drove to 221B Baker Street. She knocked on the door and when it was opened Sherlock had an irritated expression on his face that changed when he saw who was there. “Amelia,” he said, the ghost of a smile on his face. “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too,” she said.

“We have a few more guests than I had planned,” he said. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh. Umm...no,” she said.

“Do come in,” she heard John call out from somewhere behind him.

“Are the other guests friendly?” she asked Sherlock quietly.

“They’re harmless,” he said just as quietly. He moved out of the way and Amelia came in. “Amelia, this is Mrs. Hudson, the landlady.”

“At least he didn’t introduce me as the housekeeper, which is what these two boys used to think of me as,” Mrs. Hudson said with a smile. Amy smiled back.

“And this is Greg Lestrade, my main contact at Scotland Yard,” Sherlock replied.

“Nice to meet you,” he said.

“You’ve met John, and this is Molly Hooper,” he said finally.

“Is that really a chocolate raspberry torte?” Molly said.

“Yes,” Amy replied. “Homemade.”

“I’ve been craving chocolate and raspberry for the last two weeks,” Molly said. Amelia caught John’s eyes and he mouthed “Thank you” and she giggled slightly. Molly took the torte from her and carried it into the kitchen.

“Would you like a glass of something to drink?” Sherlock asked.

“Do you have juice?” she asked.

“Tons of it,” John said from the kitchen. “Apple, cranberry, cranberry-apple, cranberry-pomegranate, cranberry-grape, grape…”

“White grape?” she asked.

“One glass of white grape coming up,” John said.

Amy stood near Sherlock. “I feel like I’ve been invited to a party,” she said.

“It was John’s idea,” he replied. “But these people are connected to you, in a way. Lestrade investigated your disappearance and was the first to tell me what the Doctor looked like now, as he had been seen going to your home before you disappeared. Mrs. Hudson actually knew the Doctor, when she was a younger.”

Amy’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, wow. I haven’t met anyone else who knew him.”

“He had a floppy hat and a long scarf, she told me,” he said as John came up with a glass for her.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. John left them again. “Do they all know what happened to me?”

Sherlock nodded. “Lestrade knows about the Doctor and his friendship with you. I had to drop by Scotland Yard while I was looking for you and he insisted on tagging along. Lestrade was fascinated by him, after he realized he was not the one to cause your disappearance.”

“Yeah, he has that effect on people,” she said with a wry smile.

“I told him the truth in private. As far as Scotland Yard is concerned, you were kidnapped and I found you. Nothing more is being looked at into the matter. The press never really paid much attention to your case in the first place and they haven’t really picked up on the story thanks to my brother’s influence.”

“That’s good to know.” She took a sip of her drink. “Should I mingle?”

“If you want,” he replied. “You’re more than welcome to stand here and let them come to you, if you prefer.”

“I think that might be best,” she said. And just as she said that, Mrs. Hudson and Molly came up and engaged her in conversation. After a few moments Molly asked Lestrade a question, and then John got pulled into the conversation and without even realizing it she was at ease with all of them. After maybe a half hour of conversation she glanced at Sherlock, who had moved away slightly, and gave him a smile. He gave her one back but before she could bring him into the conversation Molly had another question and she was pulled back in.

Twenty minutes later dinner was ready and she looked but didn’t see Sherlock anywhere. John pointed when he caught her looking and Amelia went in that direction to a door. She could hear violin music playing on the other side. She knocked on it lightly. “Come in,” he said from the other side of the door as the music stopped.

She opened it and peeked her head in, glimpsing his bedroom. She stepped inside slightly, taking it in, and finally landing on him, standing in the room with a violin tucked under his chin. “Dinner’s ready,” she said. “You play the violin very well,” she replied.

“Thank you,” he said, lowering it before moving to his bed and setting the violin down upon it. 

“Do you suppose I could listen to you play it some more later?” she asked.

“I might be persuaded to play something after dinner,” he said. “Mrs. Hudson likes to hear me play as well.”

“Ah,” she said with a nod.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Everyone is very nice. I was just talking to Molly about her job as a coroner. It sounds fascinating.”

“If you were to go to the hospital where she works you might convince her to show you around. She’ll probably hide the bodies first,” he said with a slight grin.

“I’ve had enough dead bodies for one lifetime,” she said, her smile faltering slightly.

“Forgive me for making light of the subject,” he said with a slight frown.

“No, no, it’s okay.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Want to come back and join us now?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. She moved out of the way and headed back to where everyone else was with him following. The conversation went back to how it had been before and this time Sherlock joined in. Amy shared some stories of her adventures with the Doctor and then Mrs. Hudson shared hers, much to Amy’s delight. Then Sherlock was persuaded to bring out his violin and he played music for them.

She found all of them to be warm and welcoming, and as the evening ran down she didn’t really want it to end. But soon Lestrade said his good-byes, Mrs. Hudson went back to her part of the flat, Molly decided to lay down for the night and John decided to join her, leaving Amy and Sherlock alone.

“I had a good evening,’ she said. Both of them had decided to help themselves to more dessert, her to the torte she had made and him to the angel food cake with berries, claiming he wasn’t much of a sweets person. She was sitting in what she was told was John’s chair, the same chair she had sat in the last time she was there, and Sherlock was on the couch.

“I’m glad. I was worried that the extra guests would make you uneasy.” He took a bite of his food. “I was rather put out when everyone else showed up, but I’m glad to know it didn’t make things awkward.”

“Why did you disappear earlier?” she asked, taking a bite of one of raspberries.

“I am not very good company. Even with the personality changes that stemmed from my isolating myself from them, I am still best in smaller doses.”

“Ah,” she said. She smiled at him. “You really are a good violin player. I would love to fall asleep listening to you play.”

He seemed to blush slightly. “John persuaded me to try my hand at recording my playing once. It did not turn out very well.”

She laughed a bit. “Something didn’t work out for you? I’m surprised.”

“When it was played back it sounded hollow,” he replied. “It was the fault of the person recording. I don’t want to go through the experience again.”

“That’s a shame,” she said. “Do you remember when I used to sing to you?”

“Yes,” he said. “You had a lovely voice.”

“I stopped singing much after that summer,” she said. “I don’t think I ever sang for Rory. He may have heard me singing along with something, but I never actually sang _for_ him. It’s one of my biggest regrets.”

He nodded slowly. “I’m sorry I took that away from you.”

“You didn’t, not really. There were special things I did with Rory that I never did with you. The torte I made? That was his favorite recipe. I’ve never baked for you. Well, tonight I baked for everyone, but I wouldn’t even know what you’d like.”

“I’m fond of angel food cake, if I need to eat a dessert, usually with fresh berries on top.”

“That’s one cake I’ve never been good at,” she said. “Usually if I have to make it I do it from a mix.”

“Well, I don’t eat it often anyway,” he said. “Mrs. Hudson had bought one and thought I might like half, so that’s why I actually ate dessert tonight.”

“But now I know,” she said with a smile.

“And I know that the next time you call at three in the morning I should set the phone down and start playing the violin,” he said with a smile.

She chuckled. “John would kill you for that.”

“I suppose, but it would be worth it if it helped you sleep.”

“You are not going to wake him up to help me sleep, Sherlock Holmes. I’ll do just fine with regular conversation.” She ate the last bit of her torte. “I should get going too. Do you want me to put this in the sink?”

He nodded. “That would be fine.” They both stood up and he followed her into the kitchen. “I think John would very much appreciate it if you left the rest of the torte here.”

“I’d planned on it,” she said with a smile. “Two slices is enough for a while. Tell Molly if she wants another one to let me know. I gave her my number.”

“I will.” He ate the last bite of his food and put it in the sink as well, and the two of them went back out. Amy put on her jacket and scarf, and then grabbed her purse from where she had set it. Sherlock opened the door for her and they walked out to her car. 

“I’ll call you soon,” she said, before leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. “Hopefully not so early in the morning next time.”

“I did mean you could call me at any time,” he said.

“I know.” She unlocked the driver’s side door. “You know, you can call me too, if you want. Whenever. It’s good to have friends to talk to.”

“I’ll remember that,” he said.

She got in and started up the car, giving him a wave as she drove off. When she got home she felt good. She had new friends, ones who wouldn’t think she was crazy if she talked about the Doctor and her adventures with him. And having new friends would help ease the loneliness she felt without her husband. She liked to think Rory would approve of them all, even Sherlock. She went to her room, got ready for bed and laid down, and was able to sleep through the entire night.


End file.
